1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing mechanism and, more particularly, to a printing mechanism including an improved typeface selecting mechanism for stopping rotary type rings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed a conventional printing mechanism having a plurality of type rings, for example, eighteen type rings, each provided with typefaces on the circumference thereof and mounted on a rotary shaft extended in parallel to a platen on which a recording sheet is wound, and adapted to carry out desired printing operation by individually controlling the type rings. Each typering of such a printing mechanism is provided in the body thereof with ratchet teeth and a pawl which engages the ratchet teeth. The printing mechanism is provided with a driving source, such as a solenoid for driving each pawl so that the pawl engages the ratchet teeth or the same is disengaged from the ratchet teeth.
Thus, such a conventional printing mechanism needs one solenoid for stopping one type ring. Accordingly, such a printing mechanism needs a considerable number of parts, requires considerable assembling work and a wide space for accommodating those parts, and hence the manufacturing cost is high and the design condition is restrictive.